Caged Birds Don't Sing
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: Jack has been acting stranger than normal, and Robin is worried. What has Jack so stressed? And why does he have this strange obsession with Davey Jones? To top it all off, Robin has a secret that will change her and Jack's life together forever, but she's not sure either of them can handle it. Sequel to Of Robins and Sparrows. By Lindsey
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Finally, after much waiting and anticipation…the sequel to**_ **Of Robins and Sparrows** _ **,**_ **Caged Birds Don't Sing!** _ **This story chronicles the events of**_ **Dead Man's Chest** _ **as they are influenced by the addition of Robin. Will the changes be big? Will they be small? Only one way to find out. Read, my lovelies, read!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If it looks canon, sounds canon, and smells canon…then it obviously does not belong to me.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Robin leaned heavily against the rails of the _Pearl_ , her arms crossed. She knew she should try and sleep, but she also knew that she would never be able to do any such thing until her husband returned. Absently, she began twisting the simple, silver band around her left finger. She and Jack had been married for a scant six months, but she'd been sailing with him for nearly a year.

" _Fifteen men on a dead man's chest,_ " a voice rasped out, " _Yo ho ho and a_ _ **bottle**_ _of rum!"_ Robin glanced out across the deck of the ship to see Gibbs thumping along, singing a shanty. She smiled. " _Drink and the Devil had done for the rest; yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

The familiar sight eased her nerves slightly, but soon she sighed and turned her gaze back out over the black water. It was a cloudy night; very few stars could be seen, and the moon only occasionally peeked out from behind the clouds. Robin was just about to start walking around the deck to pass the time when she heard the sound of a tolling bell. A fluttering of wings alerted her to the presence of a flock of crows flying overhead.

Robin Sparrow shuddered. Like most sailors, she was superstitious, and she couldn't help but feel that the ominous black birds were a bad omen.

XxXxXxX

It was less than an hour later when Jack finally arrived back on board…in a coffin. As soon as Cotton draped a coat over Jack, Robin was checking him over, frowning at a few new scrapes. Still, aside from those, he was unharmed, for which she was immensely thankful.

"Well _that_ went well," she observed dryly, noting the skeleton leg in Gibbs's hand.

Her husband quickly pecked her on the cheek. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," he assured her, draping an arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile at his casual attitude; it was reassuring.

Gibbs practically lit up. "You got what you went in for, then?" he asked eagerly.

"Mm-hmm!" the captain replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out…a scrap of fabric.

Robin was fuming; she could have slapped him. Jack had gone and risked his life for a grubby piece of cloth?! As it was, she—like the rest of the crew—could only stand in stunned silence.

Finally, Gibbs tentatively said, "Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more… _shiny_." The crew all nodded, and Robin found herself nodding along as well. "What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it."

A man named Leech spoke up. "And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic.

"And the hurricane!" Marty piped up. A chorus of "Aye" reverberated around the ship.

Now Robin decided to make herself heard. "All in all, it's been quite a while since we did a bit of…how did you put it, Mr. Gibbs?" she asked.

"'Honest pirating' was the phrase," he supplied.

Robin snapped her fingers. "Yes, honest pirating!" she agreed.

They all turned to look at Jack, who had yet to make a reply. He simply sauntered about for a moment before coming to stand beside Gibbs. Actually, it was more like he was trying to stand on _top_ of the other man.

Jack leaned over to Gibbs and whispered in disbelief, "Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny," the older man replied. His expression had turned relieved, and he seemed to think that Jack was coming to his senses. Robin let out an involuntary sigh; the last thing they needed was an attempted mutiny on their hands.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then?" Jack now addressed the crew as a whole. "Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

Robin quickly stepped up to placate him—something she found herself doing a bit too often recently. "Now, love, no one saying—"

A voice cut her off. "Awk! Walk the plank!"

Without hesitation, Jack whipped out his pistol and pointed it at the blue and yellow parrot, glaring. "What did the bird say?!" he demanded, his eyes wild.

Leech rolled his eyes. "Do not blame the bird," he butted in. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." The others nodded and voiced their agreement; they too wanted to know what had possessed Jack to journey into that hellhole of a prison.

Before Jack could oblige him, however, the monkey (that _blasted_ monkey) screeched and leapt at the captain's hand, snatching the cloth. Jack let out a cry and pointed his pistol at the creature, firing. The monkey was unhurt, thanks to the Aztec curse it had managed to reacquire before the island sank, but it did drop its new acquisition.

Gibbs sighed. "You know that don't do no good," he admonished the captain.

"It does me," Jack replied defensively. Robin, meanwhile, marched over and picked up the cloth, unfolding it.

"It's…a key," she called out, confusion lacing her tone.

Jack turned to her, his expression giddy…uncomfortably giddy. "No! Much more better: it is a _drawing_ of a key!" He took the cloth from her and showed it to the crew. "Gentlemen…lady…what do keys do?"

Leech spoke up after a moment. "Keys…unlock…things?"

Now Gibbs thought he understood. "And whatever this key unlocks, _inside_ , there's something valuable," he declared. "So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" He was looking quite proud of himself, actually, until Jack shook his head.

"No!" the captain barked. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Gibbs thought about it for a moment, then he got it. "So, we're going after this key!"

Jack gave him a quizzical look. "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?" Thinking there wouldn't be any, he started striding away towards his cabin. Normally, Robin would follow, but this time, she had noticed that her husband had left out a very valuable piece of information.

"Darling, do we have a heading?" she called, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. Robin was used to Jack's oddities (they were part of the reason why she loved him), but this was strange even for _him_.

"Hah! A heading!" he exclaimed, just as if he was the one who thought of it. He pulled out his compass and stared at it. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Set sail in a…mmmm…a general…" he pointed wildly, not looking up from the compass, "that way direction!"

The crew all exchanged glances with one another. "Cap'n?" Gibbs ventured to ask, visibly puzzled.

Jack snapped his gaze back to him. "Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works!" he cried. "Come on, oi, quick! Oi, quick! Hey!" He sauntered off back to his cabin, and Robin reluctantly followed.

Once they were inside, she pounced. "Jack, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" he muttered, taking off his coat and his hat. "Oh, fine. Right as rain. Couldn't be better." He adopted a faux-posh voice. "Simply smashing, darling!"

Robin stood at the door for a moment, staring. After a while, she crossed her arms and said, "Fine. Now, the truth, or I swear I'll sleep down in the cargo hold."

That seemed to get her husband's attention. Jack sighed and walked back to her, placing his hands on her arms. He bent his head so their foreheads touched. Robin felt herself relax involuntarily; Jack wasn't exactly touchy-feely, so whenever he acted this way, she knew that something was on his mind. She just wished he would learn to open up to her.

"I'm just bloody tired, is all," he murmured. "I'm glad ye didn't go in there with me." To be quite honest, she hardly doubted that exhaustion and seeing tortured prisoners were what was bothering him, but it was obvious that Jack did not want to talk about it. So, this time, Robin let it go.

"If you're sure," she replied. She tilted her head upwards and captured his lips, weaving one hand into his hair. He returned it eagerly. She wasn't sure when they got there, but before long, they were at the bed, and this side of Jack, at least, she had gotten to know _very_ well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: The battle with writer's block has been a long one. It took me through fire…and water. From the lowest cavern to the highest peak, I battled with the writer's block. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote its ruin on the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and each day felt as long as a life-age of the Earth. …But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done. And it begins with the next chapter of this story.**_

 **Chapter 2**

When Robin awoke hours later, she was alone in the bed she shared with her husband. She stretched out her arm, and frowned upon discovering the other side was cold. He'd been gone for a while, then. Robin sat up and looked around the captain's quarters aboard the _Pearl_. Jack was nowhere to be seen. He'd probably gone down to the hold to get another bottle of rum.

Robin slipped out of bed, drawing her robe tight around her, one of the few luxuries she allowed herself aboard the ship, mainly because it had been a gift from her beloved Sparrow. Curious, she padded over to the table to see what Jack had been working on. He'd been charting their next course, but something seemed off.

Picking up the calipers that had been left discarded on the map, she followed the path her husband had plotted out, her eyebrows climbing up to her hairline. Jack's route could best be described as "island hopping." As far as she could tell, the course avoided the open ocean as much as was humanly possible. But why? There were no ports to sack, no trade routes to intercept.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she whispered to herself. The ship let out a creaking groan, as though it agreed with her.

As if summoned, Jack's frantic voice issued from outside the door, barking orders at the crew. Robin grabbed her sword and tucked her pistol into the cord around her robe. She threw open the door to meet a sight that reminded her of a kicked anthill. The crew, most of whom appeared half-asleep, were scrambling about the deck, colliding with each other as they rushed to follow Jack's commands.

"All on deck!" Jack shouted. "Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" Now Robin was worried. For the first time since knowing Jack, she heard something in his voice she'd never heard before: fear.

Gibbs gave her a look that showed he hadn't a clue what was going on, either. "Do we have a heading?" he said as he came up behind his captain.

Jack jumped, crying out in shock. He whirled around to face Gibbs. "Run! Land!" With that, he ducked behind the mast.

"Which port?" Gibbs inquired insistently.

Jack poked his head back around the mast. "Didn't say port. I said land. Any land." Before anyone could react to this odd order, the blasted monkey swooped down and snatched Jack's tricorn right off his head. Within moments, the wretched creature had thrown it overboard, where it floated away on the current.

Gibbs and Robin rushed to the railing, watching the hat. "Jack's hat!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Bring 'er about!"

"No, no! Leave it!" Everyone turned to stare at the captain in shock. Jack made an odd twitching movement before repeating quietly, "Run."

Deciding now was the time to step in, Robin slowly approached her husband, who was currently hiding in the shadows beneath the stairs leading up to the helm. "Jack?" she called softly.

"Shh!" he hissed frantically, his eyes wild.

Robin ducked under the stairs with him, but didn't touch him. She just watched him. Finally, he relaxed ever so slightly. She smiled at him, which he cautiously returned.

"You've got us all worried, darling," she said softly. "Now, what's wrong? What's coming after us?"

A look of indecision crossed Jack's face. For a moment, he looked as though he was going to say something important. Then, with an almost imperceptible shake of the head, he replied, "Nothing."

Robin frowned at him. "You're lying to me," she murmured. "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm your wife, aren't I?" Jack looked away, guilty. She reached out and turned his face toward her. "Jack, _please_. Whatever it is, you can tell me. We're in this together, aren't we?"

Jack wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her in close, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Every time," he said softly. "I'll tell you when we reach land, Robin. Promise."

She glanced up at him with a small smirk. "Real promise or pirate's promise?" she asked wryly.

He chuckled and nuzzled his face in her hair. "A Sparrow's promise." They shared a kiss before he said, "Now, you go on back to bed, darling. I'll be in soon."

Robin nodded. She gave him one more peck on the cheek, then headed into their quarters. As she crawled back into the bed, the _Black Pearl_ let out another groan. Robin wasn't sure how, but this one actually sounded annoyed.

She reached out and stroked the wooden frame around the bunk. "I know, old girl. He'll come around…if he knows what's good for him." Sighing softly, Robin drifted back into sleep.

Robin hadn't been asleep long when she next awoke. By now, the sun had risen, but it was still low in the sky. Jack had gotten into bed on the other side. He lay on his side facing her, with one arm resting on her middle. Robin smiled as she observed his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful.

Hating to wake him, but knowing she needed to, Robin leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his nose. "Wake up, love," she whispered. Jack's nose wrinkled and his lip twitched, but he showed no sign of actually waking.

Deciding to take a more direct approach, Robin scooted over until her body was flush with his, then rolled him onto his back so that she was straddling his hips. _That_ got his attention. Jack's eyes popped open in surprise, then they softened as a playful smirk appeared on his lips.

"Who would ever want to get out of bed waking up to a sight like this?" Jack asked rhetorically.

Robin leaned down and nuzzled her face in the crook of his shoulder. "Come on, darling. We have to get up," she insisted, though her tone indicated she'd rather stay where she was.

In response, Jack gripped her hips and flipped her onto her back, placing himself atop her between her knees. The sudden movement caused a girlish giggle to escape Robin's lips, which was quickly followed up by a low moan as her husband started kissing and sucking on her neck. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay in bed just a bit longer…

A pounding knock at the door of their cabin ruined that idea. Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Until tonight, luv," he whispered. He moved off of her and swung his legs over the side of the bunk, calling out for whoever was at the door to come in.

Unsurprisingly, Mr. Gibbs entered the captain's (and captain's wife) quarters. "Cap'n," he began, "small island just off the port bow. At our current speed, we should reach it in two hours." Gibbs hesitated a moment before reporting, "Also, Cap'n, doesn't seem to be any dock nor cove on this side of the island. Should we circle around it to find a more likely spot?"

Robin could see Jack tense up at this suggestion. Whatever had Jack spooked last night clearly hadn't gone away. For some reason, Captain Jack Sparrow wanted to be off the water as soon as possible.

"No sense wasting time," Jack replied. "Keep to this side; we'll beach the ship and tie her down."

Gibbs, falling into his old Navy habits, gave a crisp salute. "Aye, Cap'n. I'll relay the orders."

As soon as Gibbs was gone, Jack flopped back onto the bunk, his dreadlocks splaying about his head. Robin couldn't help but smile at the sight. Without all the extra clothes and the kohl around his eyes, Jack almost didn't look like the same man. As it was, he'd removed everything except his—somewhat—white shirt, cutoff pants, and his bandana.

Robin slipped on her boots and snagged her vest. She left the cabin to head down to the galley and grab a small breakfast while Jack started getting dressed. By the time she returned with enough food for the two of them, Jack was mostly dressed, lacking only his boots and the sashes that wrapped around his waist in place of a best. He had also applied the kohl around his eyes, which Robin was grateful for; it wasn't so bad while he was asleep, but seeing him without it while awake was a bit unnerving.

As the couple began eating, Robin had to restrain herself from asking about what had him so afraid of the open ocean. They were almost to the island, after all, and he had promised to tell her about it once they reached land.

Robin finished first. After giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek, she put on her sword belt, tucked her pistols into it, and popped her hat on her head. That done, she exited the cabin and made her way on deck. She was gratified to see that the _Pearl_ had made good time and they should be making landfall soon.

The crew had begun making preparations for beaching the ship. Once they saw the captain's wife was on deck, however, they paused in their work and looked at her expectantly.

Knowing what they wanted, Robin grabbed a rope and began tying down a cannon using measured, rhythmical movements. She raised her voice so the others could hear her clearly and began singing an old shanty.

 _Safe and sound at home again; let the waters roar, Jack!  
_ _Safe and sound at home again; let the waters roar, Jack!_

The crew resumed their work, this time moving in rhythm to their singing as they replied with the chorus.

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main; now we're safe ashore, Jack  
_ _Don't forget your old shipmate; faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

The shanty was a favorite among the crew; it was the one they always started up when they were preparing to put in to shore. Nine times out of ten, Robin was the one who started up the songs, as the crew unanimously agreed that she had the best voice on the whole ship.

It was also, happily, a long one, so that by the time they reached the last verse, they had finished pulling up the _Black Pearl_ onto the beach and were now staking down the mooring lines. Robin called out the final verse of the song, slightly breathless from all the work she'd done during the course of the song.

 _But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather  
_ _Hand yer flipper for a shake; now a drink together_

As one, the crew replied back:

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main; now we're save ashore, Jack  
_ _Don't forget your old shipmate; faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe_

It was just after that final chorus that it happened. No one expected it. Robin was leaning on her hammer, smiling in satisfaction at the work they had done. She locked eyes with Jack, expectantly waiting for him to pull her aside and explain everything.

All of a sudden, Robin felt a sharp sting in the side of her neck. She just had time to register a loud cacophony of yells and shrieks before her vision went black and she collapsed, unconscious.

 _ **Author's Note: A slightly longer than normal chapter to make up for my long absence, though I know it really doesn't. The sea shanty is called**_ **Don't Forget Your Old Shipmate** _ **, and it's quite an entertaining one to listen to. Look it up if you'd like to hear the whole thing; I decided to only include the beginning and the ending because it would have been far too cumbersome to include the whole song.**_


End file.
